odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Wagner
Wagner was the king of the Dragons and one of the most feared beings in Erion. He is short tempered, stubborn, and, rather rude for a king. He was also known as King of the Skies. This name is almost as fitting as his official title; Wagner is the only Dragon aside from Leventhan whose wings are large enough to support flight. Wagner appears to be a wyvern, which is appropriate, as the wyvern is known to be vicious (much akin to the personality of the dragon king) and noble (referencing the royal lineage that Wagner comes from).Wagner is also Boss Of Final Stage of Winterhorn Mountain Appearance Wagner is a large mostly crimson coloured dragon. His underbelly is grey while he has purple plating scales on his legs and his back, which is reinforced with a pronounced and spiky back. His wings sprout to large claws, his feet have three talons each. His head has two curved horns on the sides. Personality As previously stated, Wagner is hotheaded, rude, and stubborn. Nonetheless, he seems to care about friendship; much of his anger is generated by sorrow left by the death of his good friend, Hindel. This causes him to fly into a rage whenever seeing a Psypher, his desire for revenge compelling him to attack without thinking. This even went as far as extending his rage to unjustified targets, seeking to destroy whoever defeated the Shadow Knight (his main target of revenge) instead or threaten to burn a forest of his demand wasn't met. He is, however, rather noble as he will listen to the desires of whoever may have defeated him, accepting them as his better. He has a strong distaste of humanoid races, seeing them as corrupt. Wagner sees the danger of the Crystallization Cauldron, swallowing the Ring Titrel to stop the ring from ever being found, and to stop Armageddon. Abilities Wagner is not only the most aggressive dragon, but he is the most powerful (both qualities disregarding the existence of Leventhan). For one thing, he is capable of flight. This gives him an advantage that Belial and Hindel, bound to the ground, do not have. Wagner is also known for his fire-breathing ability: he often uses this alongside his flying ability, allowing him to avoid attacks whilst attacking. He can create large cyclones that he can only transcend, effectively trapping his enemy. Enemy fire and ice spirits are often known to appear while Wagner is attacking. History Demon Lord Odin made a deal with Wagner at one point that resulted in the dragon giving the man some of his blood. Because of this, Odin can never harm Wagner, but is rendered more powerful than he was before. Many of Odin's abilities, such as hovering, may have stemmed from this deal. It is a possibility that Odin may have actually been a regular human before this transaction, and the Valkyries and Berserkers (assuming that Odin's people are his descendants) state of being may only be because of Wagner's blood. He would often recommend his dear friend Hindel to stay away from humans as Wagner prefered to be, believing them corrupt and dangerous, knowing that Hindel prefered to stay close and that he would meet his demise at some point. Hindel knowing of his fate decided regardless to remain where he was, which eventually ended on his destruction at the hands of Oswald by orders of Melvin. At some point Prince Cornelius comes atop Horn Mountain to visit the Dragon Hindel in search of wisdom. He is however met with Wagner and the news that the wise Dragon was killed and that another Dragon is enslaved. Wagner then directs his wrath at Cornelius for possessing a Psypher, the mere look which angers Wagner greatly. Cornelius defeats him but spares Wagner. Sensing his good nature Wagner decides to lend the prince a helping hand, flying him towards the Pooka Village. He reveals the nature of the village as the previous citizens of the kingdom of Valentine who have joined together in order to break the Pooka curse. While Wagner couldn't tell exactly how they pretended to do so, he guided the prince there knowing he would have better chances to succeed. Wagner departs warning the prince that he wouldn't restrain himself should they meet again. Driven to a rage the Dragon would assault Ringford seeking revenge on Oswald. However Mercedes warns the dragon that the Shadow Knight was no longer around as he was defeated. Wagner then demanded whoever defeated the Shadow Knight to present himself atop Horn Mountain otherwise he would burn Ringford to ashes. Mercedes climbed atop Horn Mountain to present herself as the one who defeated the Shadow Knight. Wagner ridicules Mercedes as young, naive and weak and puts her strength to test. Mercedes tries to calm to raging dragon, and Wagner acknowledges that Mercedes may have defeated the Shadow Knight thanks to her Psypher bow recognizing them as threats to Dragon race. Mercedes bows to not use her weapon for evil so Wagner asks what will she use it for. Mercedes replies that she will use it to defeat the Demon Lord Odin. Wagner is pleased and prefers to let the Psypher users kill each other rather than interfere directly. He is later visited by former Valentine princess Velvet on the top of the Mountain. Velvet requests Wagner help in order to stop the Cauldron War and with it the chances the Crystalization Cauldron could cause another tragedy like that of Valentine, knowing that Odin had seized the Cauldron while she had the Ring of Titrel. Wagner suggested that he swallowed the ring since he had made a deal with Odin causing the Demon Lord to be unable to harm him thus putting the ring on the safest place possible. Eventually General Brigan tried to offer Velvet in sacrifice to retrieve the ring from the Dragon much to Odin's reluctance. This plan was foiled by Gwendolyn who killed the traitorous general. Later Odin makes a contract with Oswald to slay the Dragon Wagner in exchange for Gwendolyn, her spear and a Castle. Oswald goes to Horn Mountain to face the Dragon King who is more than eager to get revenge on his friend's name at last. However he is no match for the Belderiver user and is killed. The Ring of Titrel kept by Oswald as spoils and not given to Odin since the ring was never part of the deal, much to the Demon Lord's annoyance. Trivia * Wagner is named after the German composer Richard Wagner, who wrote the opera Der Ring des Nibelungen upon which Odin Sphere is based. Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Bosses